Typical embedding electronic components in PCB (printed circuit board) requires complicated processes, including cutting holes on the PCB, attaching the components, and sealing the holes, which are time consuming and costly. Further, typical package and silicon integration are done at the packaging and not at the product level. There are numerous limitations in the numbers of components that can be integrated, which also requires intensive equipment costs.